A Minha Versão dos Fatos
by Caroline Sango Maciel
Summary: Alguém já se perguntou quais foram as emoções que passarem pela mente e coração de InuYasha no momento do beijo de Kikyou? Uma shotfic que pode corresponder às espectativas de muita gente.


**A versão de InuYasha quanto ao Beijo de Kikyou**

Eu não sei por quê. Até hoje, quando ela me pergunta por quê fiz aquilo, não sei responder exatamente. Resposta para mim mesmo, por que é a minha consciência que vive com esta indagação, semelhante a um vento que varre o deserto numa noite sem Lua. Eu li esta pergunta nos olhos de Kagome também, assim que foi liberta do feitiço que a prendia naquela árvore, semelhante a mim. Que irônico. Cinqüenta anos atrás antes daquele fato, fui lacrado na árvore sagrada por ter ferido o coração de alguém que eu amava, e por ter também o meu ferido. Kagome foi posta ali com o objetivo de ferir seu coração, o mais profundo que pudesse.

Eu confesso que não entendo esta rivalidade entre as mulheres. Não é para colocar um tom cômico nem machista neste relato, apenas é a verdade. Mas parece que nada naquele momento poderia machucar mais intensamente os sentimentos de Kagome do que me ver com a Kikyou naquele abraço e beijo.

Eu não pretendia isso. Juro que não. Senti meu coração bater mais forte quando ouvi que ela era a responsável por aquelas almas roubadas. A Kikyou...Lembrei-me dela nos meus braços, anos atrás, quando passeamos de barco. Ela caiu, e eu segurei-a. Não apenas seu corpo estava seguro em mim, mas eu senti...Eu senti que seu coração também. Ela gostava de mim. Gostava de mim como eu era, certo? Esta era a minha dúvida.

Tinha o total direito de duvidar de quem quer que fosse. Afinal, os outros não duvidavam de mim?_ Todos eles. _Lembro que, quando pequeno, chequei a duvidar do meu nome. Aonde quer que eu fosse, no vilarejo onde vivia com minha mãe, as pessoas se afastavam dizendo: "Hanyou! Fujam!". Minha mãe riu, quando, uma vez em que eu estava jogando bola, ela me chamou por InuYasha, e nem respondi.. Chamou mais três vezes, e quando foi ver o que estava acontecendo, eu disse que meu nome não era InuYasha, era Hanyoufujam. Ela riu, mas não durou muito tempo, quando me perguntou o porquê de eu dizer aquilo. "Por que todas as pessoas me chamam assim", disse. Ela me olhou de uma forma tão diferente...Aquele olhar me aquecia. Me fazia sentir seguro.

Foi este tipo de olhar que eu nunca mais tinha visto na minha vida, até conhecer a Kikyou.

Minha mãe, naquele dia, havia me abraçado. E eu entendi o sentido do meu "nome", tempos depois.

Kikyou me olhava daquela forma. Talvez com leve diferença. Ela achava que éramos parecidos. Me convenceu disso. Achei a mesma coisa na época. Hoje já não penso mais assim...Posso garantir que ela jamais ouviu um grito de "Hanyou! Fujam!" direcionado a ela. Kikyou era diferente na aldeia por ter responsabilidades. As pessoas a julgavam superior, e meio que a veneravam. Ela não gostava muito disso.

Foi na primeira vez em que tentei roubar a Jóia, que ela me olhou assim. Como minha mãe me olhou daquela vez.

Bem, acho que depois, vocês já sabem mais ou menos o que aconteceu.

A magia que me deixava unido à ela teve forte choque quando ela disse que queria que eu me tornasse humano para viver com ela. Eu pensei bem. Queria ser um youkai completo. Mas do que valeria isso, se corresse o risco de nunca mais ver aquele olhar no rosto de Kikyou? Não valia a pena. Ela era o que importava no momento. Eu a amava naquela época.

Para quem nunca teve muita oportunidade na vida de amar, aquilo soava muito forte para mim. Gostava do som que fazia e da reação das pessoas quando dizia isso. Minha mãe dizia isso todo dia. Era o momento em que eu mais me sentia bem. Não importava se era humano, youkai, nenhum dos dois ou os dois juntos. Ela me amava como eu era.

Foi o que senti naquela hora. Kikyou me amava como eu era. Mas teria que me tornar humano para que realmente pudesse viver este amor. Estranha esta lógica, não?

Não refleti isto na hora como deveria. Soprei os pensamentos da minha mente. Olhei para ela, vi aquele olhar, e aceitei.

E foi no dia seguinte que tudo aconteceu, em rápida seqüência de fatos.

Lembro apenas da parte em que ela começou a atirar flechas em mim. Uma quase me acertou. Errado. Ela realmente acertou aquilo de mais precioso que eu tinha dentro de mim, o sentimento que tinha por ela.

Voltei instantâneamente a ser o meio-youkai cruel de sempre. Ataquei o vilarejo. Pequei a Jóia. E, enquanto fugia, a vi de novo. E pela última vez com vida. Estava com um grande ferimento no ombro direito, imaginei o que deveria ter acontecido. Ela gritou o meu nome, e atirou a flecha. Eu disse alguma coisa, e...Adormeci.

Pareceu um simples sonho. A sensação mais estranha que já tive. Num segundo eu estava com meu coração dilascerado, como os personagens dos livros épicos que a Kagome tanto fala. E, no segundo seguinte...Que paz. Estava tudo bem. Tudo realmente _bem._ Não havia Jóia. Não havia humanos. Não havia gritos de "Hanyou! Fujam!", nem haviam pessoas que me amavam apenas como humano ou hanyou. Muito menos as mesmas pessoas que no dia seguinte me atiravam flechas, na carne e na alma.

Aquela era a minha paz.

Eu repousava tranqüilamente debaixo de uma árvore. Via as estações passarem, mas nem frio, nem vento, nem calor me atingiam. Via o melhor da natureza naquele momento. Uma flor caía. Imaginei-a com a imagem da Kikyou. Quando tocou o chão, em vez das pétalas soltarem-se da haste, ela tornou-se luz e voltou a fazer parte da terra. Eu não em pertubei com aquilo. Queria continuar vendo as outras maravilhas da estação.

Uma flor, um floco de neve, uma folha, um raio de sol.

Repetiam-se incansavelmente. A mesma seqüência. Não terminava. Lentamente, sem pressa...Mas eu não enjoava daquilo. Era belo. Poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Foi quando, logo depois da última folha de outono, quando os raios de Sol já iam tocar o meu rosto, que aconteceu.

Foi tão brusco! Eu abri os olhos, e ali estava a realidade novamente. Depois de um longo tempo no paraíso, qualquer outra forma de dimensão não parecia ser real, parecia ser única e exclusivamente o inferno. Foi o que pareceu. Humanos correndo, gritando, chorando, uma mulher velha com arco e flecha em punho, um youkai enorme que serpenteava em torno da árvore, e uma menina.

Aquela menina. Kagome.

Depois ela me pergunta por quê eu digo que ela veio como um raio de sol na minha vida, e diz que estou sendo meloso. Ora, eu sei quando sou meloso. Mas é que isso é a pura verdade, literalmente.

Ela corria esbaforida para a árvore. Eu não entendi nada. A princípio, claro que pensei que fosse a Kikyou. As mesmas feições, o mesmo tipo de cabelo longo e negro...A mesma aura poderosa. A única diferença era que a Kikyou não costumava usar aquele kimono tão curto e estranho, e também não fugia gritando e com os olhos tão arregalados, dos youkais.

E ela veio até mim. Fiquei com raiva naquele momento, e uma das primeiras frases que disse foi irônica: "Por que não acaba com ele logo de uma vez, Kikyou, assim como fez comigo?" .Ela mandou que eu parasse de chamá-la de Kikyou. E com razão. Que gênio aquela menina tinha! Gritava por qualquer coisa. Na verdade, gritava quando eu a chamava de Kikyou e de humana imprestável. Isso várias vezes, até que fui obrigado a controlar essas minhas manias. A chave foi o kotodama. Na verdade, o objeto não era chave, e sim colar. Aquele maldito "Senta!" me obrigava a calar a boca ao dizer qualquer coisa que ela não gostasse. Tenho esse colar até hoje, mas ela não grita mais "senta" a todo instante. Claro que há pequenos acidentes, como quando recebemos visitas... Aquele "sente-se, por favor" garantiu a ela muitos constrangimentos e um número de visitas reduzido. Ainda fazemos uma pequena encenação de "Sentas!", quando a pequena Maetsa e o InuTaicho pedem. Mas com muitas almofadas fofas, é claro. Eles adoram isso, essas crianças...

Bem. Continuando, antes que eles me vejam aqui e me peçam outro "Senta!"

Aquela ironia. O coração de Kagome foi partido quando ela estava presa numa árvore, assim como o meu. Isso fui saber depois. Não tinha-a visto ali. Para mim, havia apenas Kiyou e eu naquela redoma de poder. Era ela, e tão finalmente ela. Não menti quando disse que tinha pensando nela em todos aqueles dias. Ela pareceu aquecer-se com isso. Pareceu aquecer a aura fria que rondava sobre seu corpo, a autêntica aura dos mortos. Ela estava morta, pensei. Não queria acreditar nisso, sentia que nunca quis. Minha Kikyou não poderia estar morta, tão perto de mim, porém...Um outro mundo, uma outra dimensão nos separava. Aquilo que havíamos planejado não seria mais possível.

Ela se aproximou de mim. Eu estava estático, surpreso, infeliz de não podermos mais ficar juntos, feliz de revê-la, e tantas outras contradições. Me acalmei. Ela me perguntou se tinha nojo dela...Nojo por quê? Era claro que não! Ela para mim era a coisa mais...Mais cara, mais preciosa! Então, um pensamento, na verdade um rosto passou relampejando pela minha mente. Havia outra face. Outra preciosidade. Outra pessoa que correspondia a isso também. Aquilo me chocou. Assim como veio, o pensamento foi expulso com mais rapidez ainda da minha mente. A única coisa que consegui dizer foi "Nunca". E aquilo bastou. Queria que afastasse qualquer dúvida naquele momento. Consciente ou inconscientemente, eu só conseguia me concentrar naquilo.

Ela aproximou-se mais. Mais e mais. E tocou meus lábios nos dela.

Estavam frios. Foi a primeira coisa que a minha já fora do meu controle conseguiu pensar. Minha Kikyou...Morta...Fria... Eu a abracei. Queria passar meu calor para ela. E, como que magicamente, ela surgiu com a solução perfeita:

"Venha para o inferno comigo, InuYasha. Vamos ficar juntos no inferno. Venha comigo".

E por que não, pensei? Ela precisava de mim. Ninguém mais gostava de mim ali. Ninguém. Só ela...Ela...

Foi quando as imagens começaram a surgir mais fortes na minha mente. Monge. Shippou. Kagome...

Eu desacordei quando a imagem de Kagome estava se formando. E não pensei em mais nada. Eu iria para o inferno...Aquilo parecia a idéia perfeita na hora. Não havia nada de mal. Nada...

"InuYasha..."

Os tons celestes que se abriam na minha mente começaram a escurecer.

"InuYasha...!"

Um som forte voltou. De novo a paz. Barulho. Alguém gritava. Paz...

"InuYasha! Acorde! Você não pode fazer isso! Ele está inconsciente, não pode responder por si! InuYasha! InuYasha! INUYAAASHAAA!"

Era ela! Tudo voltou muito rapidamente. Barulho. Estava numa cratera, e os portões do inferno se abriam logo abaixo de mim. Soltei-me dos braços de Kikyou. Gritei por Kagome, ela estava em perigo! Como pude deixá-la em perigo, ela poderia morrer, o que acontecera?

Ataquei os carregadores de almas que a prendiam. Ela não falou muito, apesar de estar assustada. Depois, vi Kikyou. Ela continuava no mesmo lugar, e apenas me olhava. A cratera se fechou. Ela disse algo. A redoma de poder que nos envolvia sumiu, e ela foi embora.

Ainda estava tonto pelo que acontecera. O que fora, exatamente? Lembrava de Kikyou me abraçando. Lebrava de sua aura fria e de seus lábios tocando os meus por um breve instante. E não lembrava de mais nada.

Quando dei por mim, Kagome já andara um bom bocado de volta para o vilarejo. Corri atrás dela, queria explicações. O que fora tudo aquilo?

Para minha decepção, ela não estava muito para quem daria uma explicação sequer. Apenas disse que voltaria para sua Era, e ficaria lá por um tempo. Fui atrás dela. Claro que isso não ficaria assim! Comecei a puxá-la. Exigia que me explicasse. Exigia e...

Um forte "Senta!" bastou para que eu não exigisse mais nada.

Ela seguiu em frente, pulou no poço e se foi. Em seguida, Shippou e Miroku me interrogaram. Aquele monge pervertido. Não sei como Sango o suporta.

Ele era mais um que me pressionava naquele dia. "Decida-se entre elas", disse. Começei a comparar os fatos. Kagome...Kikyou...Kagome...Kikyou...Kagome...

Enfim, ao dar a minha resposta, percebi que Kagome ainda não _tinha _seguido para a Era dela direto, e que ouvira o que eu dissera. Isso me garantiu o segundo "Senta!" do dia.

Maldito kotodama.

Isso tudo aconteceu há alguns anos atrás. Nós rimos discretamente quando nos lembramos disso agora. As crianças também, principalmente o InuTaisho.

Bem, tenho que ir. Sango e Miroku irão nos visitar e, como eu temia, Kagome preparou outro daqueles bolos de morango que julga "deliciosos", e como eu sou o ente que mais resiste da casa, adivinha que vai provar? Maetsa puxou meu temperamento. Está sempre brincando com a pequena espada de madeira que fiz com minhas garras para ela. E o InuTaisho...Bem, ele procura desesperadamente os fragmentos de uma bolinha rosa que espatifei. Semana passada contamos a saga da Jóia de Quatro almas para ele. Desde então, o menino, em sua ingenuidade dos cinco anos, busca em cada canto da casa um fragmento da ex-bolinha rosa que compramos para ele brincar. Insiste que se conseguir todos os pedaços, irá pedir uma espada de verdade de presente, e orelhas de cachorro. Daonde ele tirou isso eu não sei...

**:FIM :**


End file.
